


shirts and jeans

by magnificentmatt



Series: kink series 201X [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dry Humping, F/M, Scenting, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentmatt/pseuds/magnificentmatt
Summary: She can feel the eyes of her classmates, can hear their laughter, and she hates it, she hates all of it.-(Or, the one where Katie has a roller coaster of a day and Matt helps.)





	shirts and jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober: A/B/O  
> If you have any comments/requests/etc, my tumblr is @ magnificentmatt
> 
> i'm going to do 7 prompts for kinktober and they'll probably be scattered throughout the next three weeks. Next one is aphrodisiacs! :P

The water that hits her is ice cold, making Katie yelp and jerk back in her seat. The girl that had "accidentally" spilled it on her laughs, her apology sounding more like a joke than anything, and keeps walking. She can feel the eyes of her classmates, can hear their laughter,and she hates it, she hates all of it.

Her shirt sticks to her skin, damp and uncomfortable, and only a beat passes before Katie realizes that her shirt is  _white._ She mumbles a curse and crosses her arms tight over her chest. She's not the curviest girl in the world, okay, and she's always been fine with that, especially since it means that she can get away without wearing an uncomfortably itchy bra most of the time. She wishes that she had worn one  _today,_ though, because she doesn't even have to look to know that it's probably a bit  _nippy_ right now.

Ugh. Of  _course_ this is how today would go. She'd been so excited to go to school since they're apparently doing a new experiment in science class later, and of  _course_ the day would be ruined by her bad classmates.

Her teacher takes pity on her, though, and says that she should see if the nurse has any clothes that she can borrow. Katie agrees hastily and hustles out of the classroom before the tears building in her eyes can escape, too scared of moving her arms clutching at her shirt to wipe at her eyes. She wonders if the phone in her back pocket is wet or not, and decides that she'll send a vent text to Matt once she's changed.

The nurse, thankfully, doesn't have anybody in her office when Katie goes in. If she had had to wait outside, dripping water and crying for everybody to see, she would have  _died._ "Oh, honey, what did they do this time?" the nurse asks upon her arrival, but all she can muster as a response is a teary smile. She's spent maybe one day a week in the nurse's office for the entire school year, either from having some sort of condiment dumped on her clothing or headaches from crying in bathroom stalls. "Sit down on the cot, okay? I'll see if I can find something for you to wear."

It's then, when the nurse heads into the closet to see if she can find another shirt, that Katie fishes out her phone. It's untouched from the water, thank God, and she immediately goes to open her text conversation with Matt.  _today sucks and i want to explode,_ she writes, pressing send. After a moment, she adds:  _d_ _ont worry i wont commit murder. maybe._

He buzzes back with a  _What happened? Who do I need to fight? >:( _but before she can answer him, the nurse comes back with a handful of shirts. Katie shoves her phone back in her pocket, not wanting to be rude in the presence of a teacher. "Here, choose between these," the nurse says, handing her a pile of clothes. "They've been in the lost and found for so long that the kids who lost them were probably from last year. You can change in the bathroom."

Katie whispers a quiet thank you, takes the clothes and heads into the adjacent bathroom. Once she's in there and the door is locked, she looks over her options. The first one that she notices is a baseball tee that doesn't have any specific smell, but when she tries to tug it over her head, it gets stuck around her middle. Shit. There's a tank top that smells vaguely like an Omega, seemingly having been owned a while ago, but when she puts it on, she realizes that the sides go down enough that she would reveal a bunch of side boob to whoever got too close. Shoot.

The last option is a sweatshirt, black with no pattern. Katie tentatively sniffs it and immediately recoils. It's an Alpha's scent, and not a particularly pleasant scent, either. It smells like rotten milk, and it's  _strong,_ as if the person who lost it had worn it for weeks on end. She doesn't want to go home smelling like some unknown Alpha, even though she knows that nobody will be there but her. Matt has been babysitting for the neighbors every Wednesday for the past two years, and Mom and Dad don't get home until six or seven anyway. Maybe she can leave her wet shirt here to dry and change into it at the end of the day...? That way, even if she still smells a little funky, it will hopefully be nothing that a shower can't fix.

She pulls on the sweatshirt and checks herself out in the mirror. It fits her well, if not a bit too big, but it's not like she's drowning in it or anything. She leans down to inhale the scent of the sweatshirt again and grimaces. It probably isn't that gross to everybody else, since everyone views scents differently, but it's just her luck that she'll be specifically repulsed by whoever's shirt this is. Why can't all Alphas smell like Matt does? He always smells good. He smells like leather and candles and the grass outside...

(Okay, maybe Katie's a little biased, but it's not her fault that Matt's just so  _good._ She squashes that train of thought before it can commence, though. Now isn't really the time to focus on her angsty one-sided infatuation.)

The nurse agrees to hang onto her shirt for the remaining hours until school ends, and from there on out, the rest of the day goes by fine. Nobody comments on the new sweatshirt, though the girl who'd dumped water on her makes some comment about needing to refill her water bottle when Katie passes her in the hallway. It's nothing that she can't ignore, though, and the science experiment that she'd been excited for goes well, which makes her feel at least a  _little_ bit better. So even though she still feels moisture in her hair and she has to breathe through her mouth in favor of ignoring the gross scent, she's fine, really. Her science teacher even holds her back after class to talk about how great of a job she's been doing lately and talk about other projects, and that cheers her right up.

So it's a painful reminder to never, ever get her hopes up, when she gets to the nurse's office thirty minutes after the last bell had rang to find the door locked and the lights off.  _No._ She tries the handle a few times, even after realizing that it's a futile effort. She can see her shirt through the door, hung over the bathroom doorknob and definitely seeming to be dry by now! She shouldn't have let her science teacher keep her for so long, but after talking about the experiment, the two of them had started talking about astronomy and the Garrison and it had been the first time in a  _long_ time that anybody besides her family had listened to her about that stuff! 

Katie opens her phone to check the weather, and groans when she sees how hot it is going to be. The walk home, though short, is going to suck so hard _._ She answers Matt with a  _just kids being jerks. tell you more when you get home_ and debates telling him about the fact that she smells like another Alpha, just in case the scent is lingering in the house when he gets home, but dismisses it. It's not _that_ strong of a scent to withstand a shower and a change of clothes, and he's not a possessive type of Alpha anyway. Mom and Dad, being Betas, probably wouldn't need that much of a warning. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Everything's going to be fine. She'll feel much better after she showers, once she's washed off the events of the day. 

_Everything's going to be fine._

 

* * *

 

By the time she gets home, she can feel tears in her eyes that she refuses to let fall. It's hot out, horribly so, and there's not much that she can focus on besides the disgusting scent and her own sweat.  _Just a few more minutes,_ she says to herself, over and over, until the point where reaching the front door feels like a victory.

After she's inside, she spends a moment just breathing, relishing in the cool air inside. She barely has a moment to register that somebody must be here if the air conditioner's on before she hears footsteps thudding towards her. "Katie?" Matt's voice calls from the kitchen, and she looks up to see him standing there, head tilted to the side as he regards her. "Holy shit, I could smell how upset you are before you even opened the door."

"You're not babysitting today?" she asks instead of answering, fearing that she'll cry if she talks about it. "W-why's that?"

Matt opens his mouth to answer, but then he pauses. Katie watches in something akin to horror as he takes a very obvious breath, his lips tugged into a frown. Without answering her, he steps closer and closer until she's inches away from him, his breath on her face. "Are you -" he starts, and then stops. It looks as though there's something that he doesn't want to say, but he just can't help it. "Did you  _scent_ somebody?" There's something heavy in his voice that she just can't identify.

Oh, fuck.

"No," she says, more panicked than she wants to sound. "No," she tries again, and that time sounds a little calmer.

"Who scented  _you_?" he asks, but it doesn't seem like he wants an answer, because he's taking her by the hand and tugging her away. Katie's distress is replaced by utter confusion as he brings her to the living room, sitting down on the couch and pulling her down with him. She leans against the arm of the couch in support, upper legs in his lap and her eyebrows knitted together as he starts to rub the scent glands on the inside of his wrists against her neck and sweatshirt. He's never really ...  _acted_ like this before. Sure, they all smell like each other, and she has an old winter hat of Matt's in her room because it's comforting, but they never really scent each other on purpose. They've never really had other scents to force away before.

"Uh," Katie says, and through her confusion, decides that whatever weird scenario that Matt is dreaming up needs to be squashed. "I - I was in English and some girl spilled water over my shirt, and it was white and I wasn't wearing a bra because my cup size is the same as a fucking battery, not that you need to know that, uh, and, I had to cover up because I didn't want the entire school to see my boobs-" (Matt _growls_ , quiet enough that she can barely hear, and presses his nose into her scent gland.) "-so I had to go to the nurse and this was the only shirt that fit me and it smells so  _gross_ and I feel so  _dirty_ and I've just been dealing with it all day, even though I kind of want to puke, and, um, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he tells her, and he does  _not_ sound fine. He takes her arm gently, pushing up the sleeve of her sweatshirt so that her scent gland on her wrist is revealed. "Don't worry," he adds after a moment, pressing the scent gland of his own wrist against hers, "you don't have to smell like them anymore."

"I'm not worrying," she answers, apparently going to pick up her ramble right where she left it off. "I'm not worrying about the fact that I've had some weird Alpha's scent on me all day, and I'm  _definitely_ not worrying about the fact that you're acting weird, which, by the way, is pretty unnecessary considering the fact that nobody ever touched me, no one scented me without my consent, because, honestly, who would want to scent me anyway? And I wouldn't have scented anybody, either, because you  _know_ that you're the only Alpha that I want to be my mate."

It's not until his movements stop that she realizes that, no, Matt didn't know that at all.

"Oh, fuck." Katie slaps the hand of her free arm over her mouth and squeezes her eyes shut. She's been keeping that secret for a long, long time, and yet it had only taken her a  _second_ to fuck literally everything up. Maybe she can take it back. Maybe he didn't even notice!

She knows that's not true, because after just a second, Matt's off of her. She can still feel the warmth of his body under her legs, but he's no longer scenting her.  _He probably doesn't want to be associated with you at all, now._  "Katie," he says, and her eyebrows knit together at how  _soft_ his voice sounds, how gentle. "Katie, do... do you mean that?"

She's nodding her head without even meaning to. _Shit._ There's no way that she can get out of this, now, and even though he's being nice, it's probably just because he doesn't want to freak her out, and later, he'll tell Mom and Dad and everything will-

"Katie," he says again. "It's okay. Can you open your eyes?"

When she does, the first thing she sees is his face, closer to her than she had expected. He's...  _smiling,_ in his typical fashion, sweet and understanding. "It's okay," he repeats, and gently tugs at her arms until she's sitting more fully in his lap. Katie blinks a few times in confusion and adjusts herself so that she's sitting cross-legged, facing him as her knees bump against the back pillows of the couch. His hands find her arms, rubbing reassuring circles there. "I mean it. What  _other_ emotion could I have possibly been trying to portray just now?"

She squints at him for a moment. "What?"

Matt rolls his eyes, but it sounds like he's just doing it for show. "I  _mean,_ " he says, and she can tell that he's embarrassed by the way that he pauses and looks away, "that I want you to be mine, too. Not right now, I don't think, but... someday. When we're older and... have figured out how to navigate, uh, this. If you want to."

She doesn't really know what to say to that. She shuffles around in his lap so that her butt sits on his thighs and her knees press into the back pillows of the couch. If her butt is bony enough to cause him discomfort, he doesn't mention it. "Do you mean that?" she asks, throwing his own words back at him.

"Yeah," he tells her. "Yeah, I really do."

She laughs. It's giggly, breathless, not meant to be directed at him. She doesn't even know what she's laughing at, but then, he's laughing too. Even after they stop, they just look at each other with smiles that they can't wipe off. She leans down and presses her nose into the scent gland on his neck, the gesture that he had done to her just moments ago. "I like your smell," she tells him. She's not sure if she  _has_ told him that before, not sure of anything, so she might as well tell him again. "All day, I was just wondering why all Alphas can't just smell like you."

Matt huffs, amused, and reaches up to run his hands through her hair. "You say that as if you have  _any_ business smelling as good as you do," he says, and when she pulls back from his neck, she sees that his lip is quirked up. "I've been spending the last  _year_ trying to get over you and then you come around with your stupidly cute cookie scent and I just fall right back in."

Katie puts her hands on each of his cheeks, leaning herself back to make eye contact with him. "A  _year_?" she repeats, bewildered but not actually upset. "We could have had this conversation a  _year_ ago?"

"You could have initiated it at any time, y'know," he tells her. "There's still so much more that we have to talk about, like what we're even gonna  _do-_ "

"Shush," she says, and squishes her thumb against his lips. One of his eyebrows quirks up, but she just moves her thumb downwards so that his bottom lip moves with it. "Can I kiss you?"

She watches him swallow, letting her eyes linger on his throat while he does it. "Yeah," he replies, and nods as if she would need any more affirmation.

The first kiss is rather chaste, just her lips pressed against his with her hands gently cupping each side of his face. She snorts a laugh, pulling away to press her temple against his cheek. "I'm sorry, I just - I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Neither do I," Matt says, and she watches his shoulders move in a shrug. "I like figuring things out with you, though."

 _That's dumb,_ Katie thinks, mainly because it fills her with warmth, and kisses him again. This time's a little better, his hand that's not in her hair moving up to support her back and her hands moving from his cheeks to his neck. There's something that she feels in her chest, warm and fiery and  _good,_ and maybe Matt feels it, too, because then his tongue is licking at her lips and she kind of wants to stay like this forever.

She's not sure how long they kiss for, but after a while, he gently tugs on her hair to get her to pull away. "I'm sorry," he says, but she focuses more on how red his lips are than the words that he's saying, "I - would you mind switching that shirt out for something else? I think there's no way to get that scent out of it."

Katie realizes that she's almost  _used_ to the unknown Alpha's scent when it takes her a second to realize what he's even talking about, and that simply won't do at all. Even so, the idea of stopping all of this to go change her shirt feels dull. What if she comes down and the moment's completely shattered? No - if there's any chance that this is the last time Matt will want to be with her, the last time that he'll kiss her senseless and look at her like that, she wants to take advantage of it. With more bravery than she truly possesses, she asks, "do I need to be wearing a shirt?"

He blinks at her. "What?"

She flushes, then, and ducks her head in something akin to embarrassment. "You heard me."

His hands go down to toy with the hem of the sweatshirt, twisting it around. "Arms up, Pidge," he says, and underneath the gentleness and the quiet, that's not a question as much as a demand, and it makes her feel all tingly. She does so, using the opportunity to stretch, back arching and realizing too late that the action makes her chest hover directly in front of his face. Matt's fumbling shows her that he definitely notices, but he doesn't comment as he pulls the fabric up and over her body and, to Katie's chagrin, grabbing it by both sides of the collar and yanking until it rips in two.

She blinks once, twice, and then she's laughing so hard that she can barely breathe. "That was so unnecessary," she says with another snort. "You're so - so - c'mere."

When he wraps his arms around her back again, she realizes that he's massaging his wrists into her spine. Maybe the skin that's been underneath the sweatshirt this time still smells of the now-ripped fabric, but it won't be for long. She leans into him, their mouths brushing but not yet kissing. There's something electric about it, his fingers tracing down her skin in a way that leaves her mouth open in a silent gasp. "I love you," he whispers, barely audible but with his breath hot against her lips.

"I love you," she repeats, and this time, when she kisses him, she leans into it with her entire body, allowing him to let his fingers go down to hook into the belt loops of her jeans. His palms are hot and heavy on her hips, and it's something that she's never truly felt before, having hands on her in this context, but definitely something that she wants to continue feeling. When they break apart, his lips move from hers to her jawbone, then trailing down to her throat. He licks a stripe alongside her scent gland, and it's something that she hadn't even known was sensitive until she's whining.

"Katie," he says, lips still pressed against her skin but no longer licking at the skin there, "Katie, can I-?"

"Yes," she replies, without even knowing what he's going to say. "Yes, yes, whatever it is, yes. I'll tell you if I want you to stop." Which, in all honesty, doesn't seem that unlikely - she hadn't even  _kissed_ anybody until five minutes ago, and there's so much that makes that uncomfortable rock form in her gut. But being here with him, having him touch her in that way that kind of feels like getting tipsy on Mom's wine, feels ... addictive. 

He moves her so that instead of sitting on his lap, she's now just resting on his right thigh, one leg in between his and the other pressed against the couch. Matt's lips move from her throat to her collarbone, and she feels a hint of teeth and tongue as he sucks a bite into there. Katie hums, and almost subconsciously, rolls her hips against his leg, marveling in how doing so makes it feel like a pressure has been relieved from her body. He gently tilts her backward so that he can be level with her chest, which would be uncomfortable if he didn't have a hand on her back supporting her, and then he's nosing into the swell of her breast, lips circling around her nipple.

 _Ah._ She says his name, barely coherent, and grinds against him again. It feels  _good,_ in a way that she can't really describe with any other adjective, and she whimpers out loud when she feels something sharp - a good type of pain- against her tit. "Matt," she says again, "please, fuck-"

She's not sure what she's asking for, and he probably can't either, but he moves from her left breast to the right one, a trail of spit following him. "I got you," he says, voice husky, and then his tongue is fondling her, and, oh, it must not be that comfortable for him to have her nipple in his mouth as she thrusts into his leg, but it doesn't really seem as though he cares. After a while, though, his lips leave her chest as he tugs her back into a normal sitting position, his lips going to her throat and his fingers reaching down to play with her nipples. They're swollen and a little overstimulated, and Katie actually wonders if she's one of the lucky few who can get off from nipple stimulation alone, because the mere touch of it has her bucking into him with a new intensity.

"God, you look so good like this," he says, punctuated by flicking her nipple, and she can't tell if she shivers from the words or the action. "You gonna come for me?"

Katie realizes, suddenly, that maybe Matt's true Alpha qualities show up in the bedroom. It's a surprising thought, but not an entirely unwelcome one. "Yeah," she answers, nodding her head jerkily. "Yeah, Matt, can I-"

"Do it," he tells her, and she hadn't recognized that she'd been waiting for his go-ahead until right then.

Katie grinds into him a few more times, and she can feel how much her pants have gotten soaked through with every movement.  _Ha,_ a half-delirious part of her brain thinks.  _I started this mess with wet clothes, and it's how I'm gonna end it._ She comes with a shout, never having been one for being quiet, and he helps her through it, rocking back into her. She presses her cheek against the side of his head, mouth emitting a series of whimpers and cries.

"That's it," he says when she comes back down, a little dizzy and more than a little breathless. "You're so good to me, yeah?"

She hums and pulls back to kiss him again, but when she does, she feels something press against her thigh. "You're hard," she blurts, and then immediately turns red. That's probably not the most graceful thing to say.

He seems embarrassed, too, but his lips tug up into a smile despite the fact that he looks a bit red, too. "Well, yeah, that kind of happens when the girl that you love rubs herself off in your lap, huh?"

"I guess so," Katie replies, cheeks red, but she's teasing. "So, boy who loves me, do you need any help with that?"

He grins right back, and it's so telling that she moves to unzip his pants before he even says a word.

 

* * *

 

(Later, when she finally gets to put on a shirt, she stares in her bedroom mirror. There are love bites everywhere, from her throat to her chest, and they contrast real pretty against her pale skin. Some are shades of purple, but most are bright red, a similar shade to Matt's lips. She wonders if they're the last ones that he'll leave on her, or if this is just the beginning of something new.)

**Author's Note:**

> if there's a version of a praise kink where you get off on giving other people praise, matt has it


End file.
